I Would Like An Order of Forbidden Love
by YourWeedDealer
Summary: Luna has been plunged into a hole of hell during the summer. Drugs, Rape, Sucide, and Wild Parties have all affeted this 16yearold. Her friends leave her when she tells them, the only one who is there to save. Is now the new Proffesor at Hogwarts.


',..,' THE CHRONICLES OF A TEENAGE VAMPIRE ',..,' #5

recap: He was so cute when he was sleeping. You tip-toes over to the bed and got in. His hand went around you waist as your head was resting on his chest. Your eyelids were about to close when you heard "Good night, Rebecca" it was Draco. You looked up, his eyes were still closed but he was smirking. "Night, Draco" you replied. You felt safe in his stronge arms and you never wanted to leave .You got comfortable again and you fell asleep. Recap over

You blinked your eyes open slowly. You could tell that Draco was asleep but you didn't feel alone you felt like someone was watching you. You looked up at Draco he was slighty zoring(sp?). You looked at the foot of the bed to see the last two people you expected, your sisters. They were trying not to laugh. "What are you doing here?" you wispered in the worse voice you could muster. "We came to wake you up and give you your potion, but we noticed you weren't in your room..." Chrisy replied as Veronica finshed her sentence, "so we came in here and this is what we noticed, so you shouldn't asking us what were doing here I think thats what we should be asking you." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "So what ARE you doing here?" Chrisy asked with a cocky smile . You some what growled at them, but you calmed down when you felt Draco stur beside you. "Morning, Rebecca" he said queitly as he sat up and looked up at what you were looking at. "You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" Chrisy asked, her anger level rising. "You really don't have the power to be get angry with me, Chrisy" you spat back at her. "I could kick your ass any day!" she replied. "I would like to see you try, bitch" you were smirking, "but your probally to scared to touch me, remember my powers aren't under my control" you were pissed off now. "Ladies, Ladies no fighting please" Draco mentioned with a smirk. Your eyes were deep red and when you turned your head to look at Draco he noticed quickly. He gasped at the fact he didn't know that your eyes were able to do that. "Leave!" you ordered at them. Veronica was walking toward the door but stopped when she noticed Chrisy wasn't following her. "Not until you tell me what the fucks goin on" she yelled. "Why are you jealous?" You asked sarcasticly. "NO! I just don't want my sister getting hurt by a creep who just wants to be shagged" she yelled louder pointing at Draco. You were silent you couldn't answer. You understood what she was trying to do, she was only being protective. Finally you came up with the right words to say "Thanks, Chrisy, but trust me when I say, I think I take care of self better then you can" you replied crossing your arms. She stomped out the room slamming the door making the walls shake. As soom as you knew she was gone you stared to talk mostly to yourself. "What the fuck? She can protect me like I'm five years old! I don't care if she's older and only trying to be a sister but I sure as hell think that I can protect myself better then she can! Grrrr sometimes I just strangle her to death! Jesus Christ she's one who gets hurt my guys not me so why the hell can't she deal with herself and leave me the fuck alone!" you were now yelling and you could tell Draco was confused. You finaly just walked to the door and slammed it with all your anger making the break into peices. You walked back to your room and got changed into some tight black jeans and a tight black shirt with the band KISS on it and on the back it said "I WANNA ROCK AND ROLL ALL NIGHT AND PARTY EVERYDAY!" You went over to your CD player and started listening to ACDC's "Back in Black". You went to your bathroom and put your hair in high ponytail, and brushing your teeth, then washing your face and then putting on some black eyeliner and mascara.You quickly walked out the bathroom and over to your jewerly box puting on earrings that had a squrriel that said "BITE ME", and a spikey choker. You walked downstairs and into the kitchen. You were the type of person who wouldn't eat at the table unless you absoloutly had to. You grabbed some ceral and started to eat. You were sitting on a stool. You were thinking when you hear the kitchen door open, you look up to see Chrisy with a pissed off look on her face. You just ignored her until she spoke up, "Have fun last night?" she asked in a still angry voice. " I didn't do anything with him I was scared of the damn storm so I went to his room, it's not like a killed anybody. Don't start assuming sh..." she cut you off in mid-sentence. "Why the hell do you think were here, it's all your fault! If you didn't kill that man in the store we wouldn't be here right now! Dad didn't want us! The only reason were here is because mum didn't want the cops to come and arrest you! So we all had to leave because of your..." you couldn't hear the rest you just ran. You ran outside, you were crying a little, and you didn't want anybody to know it, you were outside and you ran to the only place that calmed you down, the pool. You didn't care if your bra was white, you took your clothes off except for your black shorts and white bra. You dived into you pool and started to swim. The water was heated so it felt really good. As you swam underwater you could feel strong arms wrap around your body tightly. They brought you to the surface, it was Draco. "How did you know were I was?" you asked while catching your breath. "Chrisy told me" he answered flatly. "Oh" you replied not looking at his disapointed eyes. You tryed to change the subject "Sorry about breaking your door" you mentioned. "Don't change the subject" he said with disapointment and anger in his voice. "So what happened with the whoel it's your fault your here or whatever, And no lies." he said with his arms still around your waist. Tears began to form again in your eyes. "I was shopping with a friend of mine, Matt, He was looking at a magazine and I just was looking around when I see this dude trying to hit on me, I could smell his blood and I hadn't eaten in about a week which was stupid, and I could hear his heart beat, next thing I know he's on the floor coverd in blood, and Matt pulling me to the car. I knew the lady that owned the store saw my face and probally got the liscense plate number, but Matt told me that the reason we were leaving was just because my Dad took custody of me and my sisters, but it was a lie" by this time you were leanign on him and crying on his bare chest, with his arms holding you tightly. "And Chrisy was just trying help and I was a bitch and threw it back in her face" you finshed, ad now being disapointed in yourself. "Maybe you should go talk to her" Draco implied. "Ok" you replied and swam out of the pool, you grabbed your clothes and a towel, you rapped the towel around your body, and quickly walked inside. You finally reached her bedroom door. You stood outside of it and aruged with yourself until finally your fist hit the door. The swung open and Chrisy looked up and saw you then slammed it shut in your face. You hear her lock it, with a click. "Chrisy, look I'm sorry" you said in a baby voice. "Take you sorry and shuve it up your ass, and while your at it say hello to Draco's dick" she replied yelling threw the door. "Chris I didn't have sex with him, I just went to sleep there because I was scared of the storm" you replied in the same puppy voice. "I thought Vampires weren't supposed to be scared, but when they want some one to forgive them they spill there heart out, don't waste your bloody excuses you might need them when Draco finds you fucking another guy, you stupid fucking whore" she finishes loudley. You were pissed off and you started to yell louder then her "I'm NOT a fucking whore, and if I was I would've learned it from you, so stop bithen about nothing!" She opened the door which caught you off gaurd, and she took you bye neck and dragged you into her room. You were tryig to breath but her grip was to tight on you. She was lifting you up into the air. "Try saving yourself now!" she said and bashed you into the wall making your head bleed. She took her wand out and put it to your neck. "Your so weak, how could even call yourself a vampire, one blow to the head and your about to past out like a light,pity" she yelled at you as she backhanded you. Making her rings dig into your delicit skin, making it bleed. She packed a few things in her bag got on her new broom. She opened the window and left. You could tell when she hit you it pained her to see you suffer. You very slowly got up and walked to bathroom having to lean on the wall. You reached the bathroom and looked in the mirror. You could easly see the blood dripping from your face. You stared at yourself relising what you had done, Chrisy left and probally hate you forever, getting yourself stuck in this mess with an absuive father, Veronica who only would listen Chrisy, and Draco who was sweet, but probally only wanted a good shag. How could this get any worse? All of sudden you heard thunder boom outside. It just got worse. You couldn't take it anymore, tears formed in your eyes quickly, the pain of everything exploded threw your mind like a bomb. They flowed down your face quickly. You bit your bottom lip trying to stop crying but they couldn't stop. You fell to the floor holding your legs close to your body and crying into your knees. You finally got so tired and so depressed you just passed out.

You blinked your eyes a few times to make sure you weren't dead, someone was stroking your hair and you groaned at the sharp pain in your head. You looked over to see Draco staring at you. You quickly remembered what had happened about two hours ago. It was still raining, heavly. You forgot the pain in your head and Draco, and you quickly got up and ran towards the hallway. You opened Chrisy's door to see if it was true or just a stupid dream. You opened the door to see the dent with blood on the wall, an open window, and a messy and bloody bathroom. You were out of tears and to weak to stand anymore, you fell to the ground with a thud. You felt a string but gentel hand on your back. You turned your head to see Draco watching you with worried eyes. "Were did she go?" you asked with no emotion in your voice. "I'm not sure but, your father and I will are going to find her, don't worry" he replied still worried about you "NO! My father will hurt her!" you yelled knowing that if your father did hurt her he would likey beat her an inch from death . Draco ignored you completly "Come on you need to rest, Rebecca" he mentioned helping you to your feet and helping you walk back to your room. He slowly layed you down on your bed and put the covers over you making sure you were warm. "Don't get up. You need to rest if you need something call a house elf or something" he said seriously. He kissed your lips with a small peck and left the room. The kiss wasn't on your mind for long, but the life of your sister was. Expecally since your father found out who she was dating, Harry Potter.

',..,' THE CHRONICLES OF A TEENAGE VAMPIRE ',..,' #6

You tryed to forget about her and you soon fell into a deep sleep.

You were about to open your eyes until you felt that someone was playing with your hair, expecting it to be Draco, you looked up to see that you were unfortayley wrong. You looked to your father with a smirk on his face as he removed his hand from your hair. You were to scared to cry. You jumped back and now you were atleast 4 feet away from him. "What do you want?" your heart felt like it was about to jump out of your body and you moved father back from him to were you were about to fall if you moved any more. "I think you know excalty what I want. He crawled on the bed coming closer to you. You tryed to jump off the bed and then run, but he caught you by your hips and pulled you back down. You tryed to scream for anybody who could help but as soon as you opened your mouth your father's hand went over it so you couldn't speak at all. You struggled as hard as your body would let you, he grabbed both wrist's with the other hand that wasn't over your mouth. He looked over and saw that there was duck tape sitting on the night stand table by your bed. He took his that was on your mouth and got the duck tape before you could say anything. He ripped a peice of it off and placed it roughly over your mouth. His other hand was still holding your wrists. You started to cry tears were running down your face. He was sitting ontop of you still with a smirk. He took one hand and started to unbutton you shirt and then throwing it across the room. You put your tongue between your lips making the tape wet and less sticky you spit it off and said "You sick bastard!". He finally remembered his wand and took it out of his large pocket. "_Silenco_"(this spell means that is silences a thing or person) he said now going for your jeans. He looked up at you as he unbuttoned your pants, enjoying that you were now crying even more. You were left bare with nothing but small bikini underwear and a Victoria Secret's bra. "I'm going to really enjoy this part" he said seducefully and put his hand underneath your bra and snapping the back of it and then slowly taking it off your bady and tossing it somewere in the room. He stared in amazment at your breasts. He came back to reality and slid off your underwear. He went in a little (writer: he is wearing a rubber) and then back out. You've never got used to the stinging pain and you never will. He was kissing your neck hungerly and sending chills down your spine making the scence fell so much worse. He went kissing down onto your chest. Reaching your breast, and he started to suck leaving red hickies down your body. As soon as his tongue met your nipple he went all the in as far as possible. You tryed to scream but nothing came. Tears flooded your face. He removed his dick and moved his kissing and sucking down to your beelbutton and then down to your vagina. You put your legs together . He grabbed both legs, "Are you going to open your legs or do I have to do it for you" you didn't move you just layed there with tears streaming down your face. He moved yours legs apart slowly. He licked the outer rim. You tryed to move away but his grip was to tight. He wispered something to himself and carwled back up to your face. His lips plunged on to yours and he shuved his tongue down your throught. It felt like he shuved gillyweed into your mouth. Truthfully you would have preferred the gillyweed. Something changed though he took his tounge out of your mouth. He got completty off of you without caring that you could run for your life. You got up and got quickly dressed (sorry I didn't put it in more detail sarcasm). You looked back up to were your father was standing, only it wasn't your father. It was...


End file.
